Sharing DNA
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: CS. Rated M.


**AN: I am so going to hell for this one, my friends. There are so many outstanding kink memes on GGanon requesting CS fics, that I couldn't help myself. Inspired by Chuck suggesting Serena get new hand-towels back in S1. Prompt: Blowjob/hairbrush. Incredibly R.**

* * *

Sharing DNA

"Please Chuck, I have to shower this morning" Serena begs "What is it going to take to get you to leave?"

Chuck takes a slow drag of his cigarette as he contemplates her request.

"A hand-job" he tells her point-blank "with tongue."

Serena rolls her eyes.

"That's a blow-job, Chuck" she says.

"You run a hard bargain, Sis, but if you insist" he says, as he stubs out his cigarette.

"I guess I'll let you suck me off" he smirks, feet sliding to the floor as he undoes the buckle of his belt.

"Eww you are repulsive" Serena squirms, taking a step back.

"And you are a very dirty girl in need of some one on one time with your shower head" he says as he unzips his fly "So what's it going to be?"

It's not something Serena should ever consider and yet she finds herself approaching him anyways.

"I swear to god if you do what you did to Blair and smear this all over Gossip Girl" she warns.

"Trust me Sis, the only smearing that is going down is on your face" he tells her "if you ask nicely, that is."

"Disgusting" Serena says as she drops down to her knees.

"Says the girl prepping to suck my dick" he smiles.

"Fuck you" she sneers as she pulls him out of his khakis.

Chuck spots a hairbrush on the counter and offers it to Serena.

"In case you find yourself enjoying my cock so much you need to get yourself off" he explains.

Serena rolls her eyes but accepts the brush and leaves it on the floor next to her.

"Say 'ah' Sis" Chuck instructs.

Sighing, Serena opens her mouth and slides her lips over her step-brother's cock.

"Fuck that's good" he grunts.

After a few minutes of bobbing her head back and forth, Serena eventually begins to forget about who she's blowing and actually begins to enjoy herself. She feels a familiar twitch in between her legs and moves her hand to alleviate the pressure.

"The brush, Sis" Chuck grunts out in reminder, pleased to see that she's getting turned on.

Serena looks up at him with narrowed eyes, her mouth full of his dick, and that just serves to make him harder.

Slowly, she picks up the brush and brings it under her nightgown. She rubs it against the slit of her underwear a couple of times and moans at the sensation.

"I knew you'd like that, you dirty girl" Chuck says "Just like I knew you'd love the feeling of my balls up pressed against your chin as you suck me off."

She should bite his dick in retaliation for the things he says to her, but in truth Serena is starting to get more and more into the dirty talk he is throwing her way.

Pushing her underwear aside, she experimentally begins to slide the smooth purple handle of the hairbrush into her pussy.

It feels just as good as Chuck tells her it would and soon she is fucking herself with it in earnest.

"That's it Sis" Chuck eggs her on when he notices her begin to hump the brush she has hidden under her gown "fuck yourself good for me."

"Are you getting ready for my cum?" he asks her.

Serena shakes her head.

"What's wrong, don't like to swallow?" he asks.

She shakes her head again.

"Christ" he swears "well it's going somewhere...where do you want it?"

Serena continues to suck him off and masturbate, making no move to answer his question.

"On your thighs?" he asks, getting closer and closer to the edge "Or maybe your breasts?"

Subtly, she shakes her head no.

"Where then? On your pretty little face?" he asks.

For a moment, Serena hesitates just long enough for Chuck to see a change in her demeanor.

"Oh yeah that's exactly where you want it, isn't it?" he taunts "Lucky for you, Sis, I'm a very generous person."

With that, he pushes Serena's head back and begins to jerk himself off double-time.

Still on her knees, Serena continues to ride the hairbrush into an earth-shattering orgasm.

"Ohhhhh!" she cries out, throwing her head back as her mouth drops open.

It's the perfect opportunity and Chuck is ready-taking a step forward he aims his dick at her mouth as he begins to cum hard. White spurts shoot out and land in every which direction, covering every surface of her face from chin to eyebrows.

Taking a minute to recover, Chuck slowly stuffs his dick back into his pants with a lazy grin.

"Deal's a deal...enjoy your shower, Sis" he says, tossing her a hand towel before leaving the bathroom.

So much for not sharing DNA.

**FIN.**


End file.
